The Heart's Desires
by Nonexistent Author
Summary: China sabe más que nadie que sería mejor no seguir regresando aquellas memorias. Pero lo hace de todos modos. Lo hace porque la distancia entre ellos es demasiado dolorosa, demasiado real. TRADUCCIÓN. / One-shot. China x Japón.


_Buenas~_

_No. No estoy muerta *_*_

_El día de hoy vengo con una __**traducción**__ que hice, con el debido permiso de su autora, __**Gossamer Nightmare**_,_ claro. Espero de verdad que la disfruten ya que hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, la cual adoro._

_**The Heart's Desires**_

**Pareja: **China x Japón.

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **China sabe más que nadie que sería mejor no seguir regresando aquellas memorias. Pero lo hace de todos modos. Lo hace porque la distancia entre ellos es demasiado dolorosa, demasiado _real._

---

El océano es interminable. Es una curva continua que separa a unas naciones de otras, acercándolas al mismo tiempo, cumpliendo ambos propósitos con bastante eficacia.

Las separa de sus deseos. Sus deseos de encontrar algo nuevo, de estar con alguien que se encuentra lejos, de tener a una persona con quien conversar –para hallar riquezas y esparcir su religión, para ser glorificados en la historia. Cosas superficiales, la mayoría. Es por eso que los europeos regaron sus creencias y tuvieron colonias, ¿no es así?

China no es ajeno a los deseos. Ellos se encuentran en espera en las esquinas de su mente, aguardando el instante en que éste se vuelva más vulnerable para el ataque. Estos deseos tienen más que ver con sus recuerdos que con algún tipo de placer carnal. Para ser específicos, sus recuerdos de Japón –su más querido Japón.

En resumen, China quiere retener las memorias que dan forma a sus deseos. Él quiere recordar cómo se siente tener a Japón entre sus brazos; él quiere entender sus intuiciones con el corazón, dejar a un lado cualquier insignificante detalle. Él quiere recordar la manera en que su voz suena cuando canta una canción, o simplemente cuando lo saluda. La antigua nación sabe que sería mejor no seguir regresando aquellas memorias. Pero lo hace de todos modos. Lo hace porque la distancia entre ellos es demasiado dolorosa, demasiado _real._

Él no quiere cruzar los océanos. Si lo hace, Japón preguntará por qué. ¿Y cómo se supone que contestará? "De repente me dieron ganas de verte". Eso sólo traería consigo más preguntas –preguntas que China no está preparado para responder. Así que él se espera para ver a Japón en reuniones, y lo observa al otro lado de la mesa, admirando su ser. Él ignora a los otros, se concentra atentamente en Japón, en lo que dice. Siempre presta atención a las pequeñas cosas que hace –un movimiento de su muñeca, un suave pestañeo para escapar de la somnolencia, cuando se pasa la mano por el cabello para asegurarse de que esté bien arreglado y ordenado.

Esa mesa es como el océano. Los mantiene separados. A China le gusta esa distancia, pero al mismo tiempo, la odia. Él quiere estar cerca de Japón, pero teme lo que eso podría traer. Estos miedos son suficientes para mantenerlo alejado. Son suficientes para volverlo loco de deseos e impaciencia, queriendo que no tuviese temores y pudiese, simplemente, encarar a Japón, admitir ante él la añoranza que tiene por su belleza y tomarlo en sus brazos una vez más. El miedo lo aleja, pero el desea ir hacia delante.

_Uno no puede negar lo que el corazón desea durante tanto tiempo._

Así que ahora se encuentra a sí mismo en la casa de Japón, sentado al lado de la persona que embruja sus sueños de noche. "¿Por qué me visitaste?"

"De repente me dieron ganas de verte", él responde, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios en señal de preocupación.

Japón frunce el seño. "Ya veo. ¿Y por qué de repente te dan ganas de verme? Esta es una decisión muy repentina, y sé que tú normalmente planeas las cosas antes de tomar cualquier acción… por favor, discúlpame si sientes que me estoy entrometiendo".

"No, no", China sacude su cabeza. "No te preocupes por ello, aru". Toma aire profundamente, cerrando sus ojos, antes de que pudiese continuar. "¿Recuerdas cuán unidos solíamos ser?".

Por supuesto, la nación de cabello azabache sabe de lo que el otro está hablando. "Lo recuerdo". Hay un código secreto en la forma como hablan. Cuando China dice algo de ese estilo, él sabe que se refiere a una memoria en particular…

"_Desearía que el cielo pudiese estar así de despejado todo el tiempo", habla Japón, mirando las estrellas, tan claras en el ennegrecido cielo. Era como un largo y oscuro pedazo de lapislázuli, brillante y vívido, jugándole trucos a la mente. En su cabeza, Japón traza formas en las estrellas__. Por un momento, pensó que vio algo parecido al perfil de la cara de China. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._

"_Las nubes arruinan la belleza de vistas como estas, ¿no crees, aru?". China se sentó al lado de Japón, aunque no estaba mirando al cielo nocturno. Posó su mirada sobre la linda cara de la nación que una vez crió, mirándolo a través de la superficie reflexiva de esos suaves ojos café. Japón era hermoso cuando sonreía, lo notó. Tan hermoso…_

"_Lo hacen", Japón mueve la cabeza. "Pero supongo que las necesitamos"._

"_Eso es muy cierto", China __coincide con él. Sin la lluvia, las cosechas no crecerían, y la tierra lentamente moriría. "Mientras las nubes oscurecen la hermosa vista en el cielo, ellas se divierten a su manera también"._

_Japón voltea a ver a China, desconcertado. "¿__Qué quieres decir con eso?"._

"_Puedes encontrar fo__rmas en el cielo con las nubes. A veces es un animal, a veces barcos. ¡Incluso podrías llegar a ver una persona, aru!"._

"_Nunca había pensado en ellas de esa manera, como si fuesen algo más que nubes", Japón admite, volteando a observar las estrellas. "Deberíamos hacer eso alguna vez. Sería divertido, ¿no?"_

_China sonríe ante eso. "Deberíamos, eso realmente me encantaría"._

_Sus palabras no expresadas: __**"Realmente me encantaría estar contigo"**__._

"Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ver las nubes, ¿cierto?".

Japón sacude su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "No. Realmente nunca lo hicimos".

Se ve así mismo mirando de nuevo los profundos ojos marrones del japonés, resuelto en descubrir qué encuentra ahí –secretos, palabras guardadas y sus sentimientos más íntimos. "Está muy nublado hoy". _"¿Quieres verlas conmigo?"_.

"Ya veo… claro que sí, China. Prometí hacer esto contigo alguna vez".

Se levantaron y caminaron hasta el exterior de la casa de Japón, pasando las puertas corredizas de papel para sentarse en el porche de madera, observando el panorama soleado, algo oscurecido por las nubes andantes. Las formas pasan. Los minutos pasan. Palabras silenciosas viajan entre ellos –una conversación muda.

"Puedo ver un pez Koi nadando en el cielo". Dice Japón.

"¡Y yo veo un panda, aru!". La voz silenciosa de China se queda estática, porque él está sonriendo.

"Yo también lo veo", le confiere a la nación mayor, mirándolo de reojo.

"¿Sabes qué más veo?" China voltea su cara para ver a Japón.

"¿Qué es, Yao?". El hecho de utilizar ese nombre acelera su pulso a mil.

"Puedo verte a ti. No en el cielo, no. Sino en frente de mí. En mi mente; en mis sueños por la noche. Te sigo viendo, y cada vez que lo hago, no puedo negar cuan hermoso realmente eres. Los años no te han tocado para nada".

Las mejillas de Japón se colorean levemente acorde se prolonga el contacto visual. "Yao…"

"Kiku, déjame decir esto… adoro pasar el tiempo contigo". _"Te amo, pero las palabras que necesito decir se me escapan. Entiendes eso, ¿no es así?"._

"Así como también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Yao". Kiku mueve su cabeza nervioso, volteando la mirada. Empieza a juguetear con sus dedos para tener algo más en qué concentrarse. La cortante nación no estaba acostumbrada a compartir sus sentimientos con otros.

China sonríe. "Me alegra oír eso", susurra, y se recuesta a su lado para presionar su nariz contra el cuello de Kiku, haciendo contacto con aquella suave piel, calentando su rostro._ El rostro de Kiku_…

La nación isleña empieza a lucir nerviosa. "¡Yao! ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"_Estoy recordando cómo es estar cerca de ti"._ "Nada de qué preocuparse", él responde, retirando su rostro, simplemente acercándose al más joven, haciendo contacto de hombros, dándose calidez.

Kiku se permite a sí mismo recostar su cabeza en las piernas de Yao, como hizo varias veces cuando aún era pequeño. Él captura su mirada. Sus cachetes muestran un ligero tono rosa. Está demasiado avergonzado como para alzar la vista hacia los ojos castaños del mayor.

Sus acciones hacen a Yao mucho más feliz que antes. Sonríe y permite que sus dedos vayan a través de las cortas hebras de cabello negro, suave y liso como la piel de su dueño, admirando el brillante y lustre cielo mientras las nubes se apartaban y el sol de la tarde aparecía, calentándolos desde la distancia, acercándolos más. Se completa aquella nostálgica escena con la nación isleña y la mayor sucumbiendo ante el deseo, ante las crudas emociones que guardan. Aceptando consigo mismos que ya no pueden permanecer en silencio por más tiempo.

"¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?". Las mejillas de Kiku se han oscurecido a un rojo brillante mientras hace la pregunta.

Yao ríe calmadamente, pero mueve su cabeza en afirmación. "Eso me encantaría, de hecho".

"Bien", Kiku murmura, antes de cerrar su boca y sus ojos, como si fuese a dormir, mientras la nación más antigua continúa pasando sus manos por el sedoso cabello del chico apoyado en sus piernas. Sigue sonriendo –ambos están sonriendo.

Yao mira a la belleza recostada sobre él. Se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin tocar esa suave y pálida piel, de cómo sus labios siguen luciendo jóvenes y coloridos. Con todos sus deseos creciendo, se recuesta para poner sus propios labios sobre los del otro, esperando no manchar su perfecto tono. Sube de nuevo para cerciorarse de que los labios de Kiku siguen igual. Los ojos del menor se abrieron ampliamente, mirando a Yao, incrédulo. Subconscientemente, la nación isleña se relame, sonrojándose cuando se da cuenta que puede probar el sabor distintivo de Yao en su boca. Se pregunta si ese sabor seguirá ahí más tarde.

Se quedan ahí hasta que el sol comienza a ponerse y el frío choca contra sus pieles. Temblorosos, los dos se acurrucan y regresan dentro de la casa de Kiku, tomando una cena ligera antes de trasladarse a su cuarto para pasar la noche. El viento es sonoro, golpea contra la casa. Con su salvaje lamento, reprime los sonidos de placer que se escapan, cubre nuevas memorias siendo creadas en medio de la noche, donde dos amantes se unen_, para ya no separarse _–como sea, física, mental, o emocionalmente.

_**Nota de Traductora:**_ Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, realmente hice lo mejor que pude para mantener la narración lo más exacta a la original n_n.

Le agradezco enormemente a _**Gossamer Nightmare**_ por darme su apoyo y permiso para realizar esta traducción, ya que es una historia muy linda y esta pareja tiene un fandom muy reducido u.u

También, he decidido dejar el título original en inglés "The Heart's Desires" ya que me sonaba más interesante n_n.

Bueno, esto es todo. Por sobre cualquier cosa, se agradecerán mucho los reviews, estoy segura que la autora apreciará mucho que comenten su trabajo, y por supuesto, yo estaré feliz de saber si les gustó la historia y la traducción n_n.


End file.
